Sanalellah Sunbringer
|Branch = |Service = 612 K.C. - 614 K.C. (Lordaeron Army) 614 K.C. - 617 K.C. and 622-623 K.C (Stormwind Army) 623 K.C. - 629 K.C. (Stormwind Army Reserves) |Rank = Commander |Unit = 33rd Foot of Lordaeron|Commands = 33rd Foot of Lordaeron|Battles = |imagewidth = 300|caption = }}Lady Sanalellah Sunbringer is the now retired Commander of the 33rd Foot of Lordaeron and a proud Paladin. She is also the mother of Evoly Barrancas, Safir Sunbringer the Second, and Uther Sunbringer. Description and Personality The most noticeable thing about Sana is that she is surprisingly petite for a soldier of the Light. She hardly surpasses five feet, and her face is soft and immature for her age. Unfortunately, she gets teased about this often. She's almost never seen outside of her heavy Stormwind armor, which hides most of her features. Sana clearly takes pride in her equipment, polishing it to a blinding shine, and favors bold lion and sun imagery. Underneath, her athletic, somewhat flat form is graced with holy runes and littered by scars. If one looks closely, they might observe a missing finger on her left hand. While the military has hardened her somewhat, and given her a slightly more rough and tumble attitude than most nobles, she's almost always "sunny". She trusts easily, makes friends fast, and has a bleeding heart-which bites her sometimes. History Early years She was the daughter of a rather unusual pair-an uptight soldier, Gawain Sunbringer, and a salty Kul Tiran lass named Saphir with a shady past and a wild streak. The Sunbringers held territory near the bustling port city of South Shore, where the unlikely couple began their story. While Saphir wasn't the type to settle down, when she accidently fell pregnant after a few years, they happily decided to wed. Of course, the fact that Sana was obviously conceived ''before ''her parents wedding put a cloud of scandal around her from the very beginning. They were a bit strict because of this. Their little girl just had to have impeccable manners, grooming, and schooling like a proper lady should. She usually met their high expectations with a smile, taking after her bookish, mild mannered father-though, she did have a tomboyish side that manifested itself in mock sword fights, roughhousing, and exploring places that her family probably wouldn't approve of. This carefree life was not to last. Soon after she came of age, the Plague of Undeath crept across Lordaeron like a sickly green mist, leaving devastation in its wake. All she could do was watch as those she held dear either withered away or were killed by what were once neighbors and loved ones. In the end, Saphir sacrificed herself to allow the family to escape to Stormwind. Devastated, she tried turning to faith for comfort more than she ever had, but found little. Despite Gawain's fervent protests, fearing that he'd lose her too, she slowly succumbed to the burning desire for revenge that so many bore. She even considered joining the Scarlets, for a time, but ultimately chose the Silver Hand instead. The Third War Now a Paladin of The Order of the Silver Hand, Sanalellah followed Uther Lightbringer and his knights to Strathholme. When Arthas Menethil ordered the culling of Strathholme's diseased citizens, she was one among many of the Silver Hand who refused. She had no choice but to abandon the city before the killing began in earnest. Thoughts of what she could have done, and how much blood lies on her hands, still haunt her to this day. Shaken by these events, and with the Order now disbanded, she was transferred to the 33rd Foot of Lordaeron. She proved her worth in several battles, steadily rising through the ranks to Lieutenant Commander. Unexpectedly, she connected with her Third in Command Mengersh Barrancas. What started out as a rivalry developed into a whirlwind of a relationship. Much to everyone's shock, the two quickly eloped, though their differences in social status did cause some complications. Shortly afterwards, Sanalellah and her forces travelled to defend Dalaran. In spite of her most valiant efforts, she was badly wounded, barely clinging to life as she was carried from the battlefield. Family years The Lady gratefully stayed in Stormwind to recover and resigned to the 51st Regiment, which stayed away from the front lines. She began to focus on supporting the Stormwind Guard and fellow Paladins, wanting to give aid to the populace, particularly the old and the sick. During this time, soon after the war had ended, she discovered that she was with child. She surprised Mengersh with the joyous news when he returned home. Their daughter, Evoly, was born in March of 614 K.C. Even though work took Mengersh away occasionally, they relished every moment together. When the War Against the Litch King began, she reluctantly remained on the sidelines to continue raising Evoly. She delighted in motherhood, but missed Mengersh terribly after he reentered active duty. Sana often expressed her wish to protect him and fight by his side, writing and visiting constantly until he returned home safely. They enjoyed the reunion, although it was cut somewhat short by the discovery of Pandaria. The Fourth War Later, when Mengersh was put on reserve status and could care for Evoly, Sana took command of the 33rd Foot of Lordaeron in response to rising tensions with the Horde. She was especially outraged at the bombing of Theramore Isle, which gave her a somewhat less forgiving view than she once had. The Paladin was most notably present at the Siege of Orgrimmar. Sana also fought alongside the Congregation of the Silver Hand in the broken land of Draenor. Much to her relief, she was able to rejoin her family after only a few months. Afterwards, she used the 33rd Foot to assist local authorities and help maintain the peace. In the meantime, Mengersh was dispatched to the North, and while she did not want the family to be separated again so quickly, he convinced her that he would be safe there. In a tragic twist of fate, however, he fell in combat and was resurrected as a Death Knight. Instead of revealing his undead state in person, which may have been a disturbing shock, he elected to inform her in a letter. Later, after they had both come to terms with what happened, he underwent an Fel ritual that granted him more living qualities..at a price. This allowed her to have two more children with her love- Saphir and Uther. Military Sevice and Awards Accomodations- Third War Campaign Medal, Fourth War Campaign Medal (Heavy WIP) Currently After much thought, she has retired from service because of her desires to stay true to her Silverhand duties and her family. Also, due to her family's holdings finally becoming uninhabitable, she has chosen to become the House Guard of an old friend- John Hastings. Relationships Husband and consort- Mengersh Barrancas She'll gladly say that Mengersh is her partner, her soulmate, and her comrade in arms, cheesy as it may sound. When they first met, they butted heads many times while leading their forces, but eventually grew to admire each other's spirit and stubbornness. They also discovered that they actually had much in common despite having polar opposite personalities. The pair grew close very quickly. In the beginning, she silently worried that their marriage may have been too hasty, especially because it was her first serious relationship. But she absolutely has no regrets. She still loves him dearly, regardless of the change that he has gone through. Friend- Dagdea Lightbender The two became close during their time in the army, forming a shy, tentative friendship until Dagdea's dabbling in Void magic caused them to grow apart. Also, the fact that Dagdea had a relationship with Mengersh in the past brewed some jealousy between them. The camaraderie they once shared faded into a chilly and strictly professional relationship for a time. Their bond is slowly but surely recovering. These aren't the only ones, of course-she has several other friends and allies, such as Kora Deathwhisper, not listed here. If you're on the list, she'll make it very obvious. Trivia * She has a huge soft spot for children. * Her favorite spot is the Cathedral for now. * She adores books, and writes stories and journals often. This has given her the habit of correcting other peoples grammar (doesn't correct people in uniform). * While she may be a soldier, she is usually pacifistic and avoids violence whenever she can. * It is believed that she has some High Elf blood, though not quite enough to be considered Half Elf, and she seems to have a mild fascination with all types of elven culture. * Despite being a Sunbringer, she enjoys being called Barrancas by friends and family. * Clingy to those she cares about. You've been warned. * It doesn't take much to make her tipsy. * Hidden among her glowing Light tattoos, there's a pair of Blood runes on her skin-a "gift" of sorts from her husband. * In a relationship with Mengersh in ''and ''out of character. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Paladins Category:Stormwind Army Category:Argent Crusade Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Army Officers Category:Lordaeron Army Category:Lordaeron Peerage